Novelty “slime” (e.g., a gelatinous, viscous, mucous like fluid or semi-solid substance) compositions can be produced by combining a poly(vinyl acetate) (PVAc) or poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVOH) based glue with borax. However, borax, in its powder form, is not an approved product for use by children and carries several health and safety warnings, particularly in its concentrated form. An alternative to powdered borax is contact lens solution mixed with baking soda; however, this alternative is costly, requires multiple ingredients in addition to the glue to produce a slime, and is also not approved for use by children.
Thus, there is a need for a further alternative, safer option for making slime from glue.